Klaus and Isabella
by VP4444
Summary: What if Klaus had a backup plan? When Elena was captured by Rose and Trevor in the abandoned house and Elijah showed up, what if Klaus sent his older sister Isabella the only one who he trusts? And unlike her brother Klaus she's a whole different type of a hybrid. And she was willing to do whatever was necessary to help her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people of fanfiction. Well this is my first fanfiction I have ever written so try to be easy on me. I have just come up with this story idea and I want to know if anyone would like me to continue on it.

I also sadly don't own Twilight or Vampire dairies.

What if Klaus had a backup plan? When Elena was captured by Rose and Trevor in the abandoned house and Elijah showed up, what if Klaus sent his older sister Isabella the only one who he trusts? And unlike her brother Klaus she's a whole different type of a hybrid. And she was willing to do whatever was necessary to help her brother.

…...

Elena's point of view…

I looked up from talking to Trevor one of the vampires keeping me hostage when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is that?" I tried to get up but Rose my other captive yelled for me to sit down. She looked over at Trevor and she nodded her head and then smiled at him. She went to go near him but he flinched away.

"Rose I can't do this he will kill me as soon as he realizes that I'm here. There is no way that they could forgive me for helping Katherine escape all those years ago." I saw him try to get away but the women Rose grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry Trevor everything is going to be okay. Once we give him the girl he will pardon us and then we can live in peace. Now remember what are we?"

"We are in this together" they said together. I looked at their faces and saw that there was fear in their eyes. And when you're with vampires that could kill you in seconds them being scared of something was a big deal.

"What's going on? What are guys so afraid of?" Rose just looked at me and left to go answer the door. I sat up from the coach that I was laying on while I patted the note that Bonnie sent me in my pocket.

I could hear a man talking with Rose and then heard their footsteps coming closer to where I was. Trevor stood up and tried look presentable. The man was just talking to Rose saying how loyal she was and that he was going to pardon her for getting him the double ganger when he suddenly ripped of Trevor's head. The man's head rolled on the floor and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"No Trevor" Rose ran over to Trevor's dead body crying yelling his name but I didn't, no I couldn't pay attention to them because the man who had walked in was walking toward me. I was finally able to get a good look at him. (Don't need to describe him since you know what he looks like and if you don't look it up).

"So you are the Petrova double ganger (sorry if I spelled that wrong). And I thought that the pitiful line had ended with Katherine." He grabbed my face and seemed to look at me. He looked down at my necklace and smirked. He let go of my face and then ripped my necklace off my neck and threw it somewhere.

"Let's go little miss double ganger". He then began to drag me to the front door while I was yelling at him to let me go. When all of a sudden the door flew open and I was suddenly up the stairs. I almost screamed when I was that was only Stefan. I looked over the other side of the staircase and saw Damon there shushing me with his hand. He then motioned to Stefan something and was about to get up when the vampire yelled out.

"Who is there? Whoever you are you don't seem to know who you are dealing with, so hand over the double ganger". All of a sudden the doors where busted open as if someone had broken the door into a million pieces. And in walked the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.

Third person's point of view…..

The women who had walked in was walking as if power was radiating off of her. She had sleek black hair that was blowing by an invisible wind that went to her waist. Her hair seemed to contrast amazing to her white skin that almost seemed to shine in the sun (remind you of anyone? He he .) She had deep but light green eyes that made you just want to obey her every command. Her outfit seemed to curve around her body perfectly ( images/search?q=cool+girl+outfit&view=detail&id=&first=31&FORM=IDFRIR).

"Hello Elijah. It's been awhile hasn't it?" The mysterious vampire walked into the room and began to walk around her brother. "So you wouldn't guess what was going on. Imagine me in Korea having the time of my everlasting life when our little brother called me to come down here to Mystic Falls to keep an eye on the double ganger until he got here. And imagine my surprise to find out that you're here without Klaus's permission. Now that's a big no no."

Out of nowhere Elijah was thrown through one of the walls. The woman grabbed his legs and began to throw and hit him when she stopped. She walked over to the coat hanger and broke off one of the tips. She grabbed Elijah by his throat and held him against the wall. It was quite obvious that he tried to break out of her hold by she held him steady.

"By the way, Klaus says hello" then she rammed the coat hangers pointy side into Elijah's heart.

Elijah's face began to crystalize and the women back away from him smiling. The women then turned to look at the Salvatore's and Elena Gilbert. "What?"

Damon and Stefan slowly walked down the stairs with Elena following slowly behind. "Before you even say anything I didn't help you out of the kindness of my heart. My brother asked to keep you alive until he showed up so I was doing my job". She then started to walk away to the front door when Elena yelled out for her to wait.

"Even if you did just do this for your brother, thank you for saving my life. But why was I captured in the first place and who is your brother and why is he after me?" The vampire just looked at her then smirked. Then she was gone.

Okay that was my first chapter so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW. Even if you just say good chapter. It's nice to know that someones reading your story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story though sadly there were only 7 people. . Okay this is the 2nd chapter of Klaus and Isabella.

And I didn't write or create Twilight or Vampire Dairies . No matter how sad that makes me.

HERE WE GOOOO…..

Isabella's point of view

This place seems way to boring for my tastes why did the double ganger have to be in Mystic Falls of all the places in the world. I can't wait for Klaus to show up maybe we could cause some havoc together like the old days. I looked around the restaurant/bar I walked into. I was walking around after helping the annoying double ganger when I saw the place, Mystic Falls. I mean come on where they really they couldn't come up with a better title.

And the inside the place wasn't so amazing either. I walked over to one of the seats at the bar and signaled the guy to get me a beer. What women can drink beer too, and plus it always seems to attract snacks for me.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be doing here my yourself?" I looked up to see a guy standing over me and by the scent coming from his mouth he was also drunk. Now what could a vampire like myself do with a drunk teenage boy who will most likely forget this whole day happened. Hum.

"Well I was sitting here waiting for you to come and show me a good time" I got up and grabbed his shirt to bring his lips closer to mine, "can you show me good time?" By the look on his face I could tell that he was all mine. I walked him into the always out back and well I did what all vampires do.

"Okay pretty boy you're going to forget that you ever met me today and if anyone asked you what happened to your neck tell them a girl tasered you (that was from the movie The bounty hunter which I also don't own). I began to walk away to finish my drink when my phone rang.

"How the hell do you think that you are calling this number Katharina?" I stormed out of the ally to get onto my motorcycle. ( . ) (The second motorcycle on the website).

"Well I didn't have anyone to call that was answering and if I remember correctly we used to be friends way back in the day." I could hear her condescending tone through the phone but I could also hear her deep breathing.

"What's wrong Katharina you sound weak. And you know as well as I do the only reason that you could even consider us friends back in the day was because I was trying to make you my friend when I feed you to Klaus". I got my Bluetooth and it under my helmet.

"And you know what Katharina? Klaus promised me that when we find you and we will I would be able to torture to any way I want. And I can assure you after living as long as I have and hating you as much as have after all these years and I have a very imaginative mind."

"Well it won't matter much since I have the Salvatore's on my side" I could almost see her smirking through the phone.

"The Salvatore's huh? Well I guess I'm going to have to make a detour and pay them a visit. And I'll make sure to tell the Salvatore's that you personally asked for me to come. And after their unconscious I'll make sure to torture that Stefan boy you love so much". I turn off my blue tooth but not before I heard Katharina call me a b****.

I wasn't an idiot. I have had people watching the Salvatore's and the Gilbert double ganger for me until he called me to get her. And I know for a fact that the Salvatore's and the Gilbert girl we not teaming up with her. I rode my bike to my house that just happened to be secretly near that Salvatore's house. I put the motorcycle into the garage and walked into my living room. All around the room you could see handsome men in a dazed state.

They just happened to be a bribe from my brother to get me to get here so fast. Who wouldn't want a room filled with men who would do anything you wanted. And the best part about it to me was that they were all willingly. Yep all of these men come of their own free will and let me do whatever I want to the them like to feed or just have rough sex.

I walked over to one of the boys Alex who was sitting in a coach and sat in his lap. He tipped his head for me and let me feed. He was always my favorite and was the one I used the much. I would give him my blood every few days since he's the only one I let out the house and the only one I trust. And while I was in the middle of feeding all of a sudden my phone started to ring interrupting me.

"What?" I got off Alex and sat on the seat next to him while he sat there in a euphoric state.

"Is that anyone way to speak to you Brother Isabella?" I gasped in surprise and stood upright.

"Well hello brother. It's so nice of you to call me 6 DAYS after you said you would call me."

"Well I was a little busy getting the coffins all fitted you know even now these idiotic humans can't seem to put a simple coffin in a truck." I could hear all the humans moving around in the background.

"Well I guess it's okay, since I got you're present. And thank you for bring Alex too, I had no idea how I was going to get him to come here with anyone finding out."

"Oh it's alright I would do just about anything for you sister. Now I didn't just call you to ask how you've been I need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor exactly" I felt Alex hands on my thighs and looked to see the fire in his eyes making me really want to hang up on my brother right now.

"I need you to get the Salvatore's to trust you"

"And tell me brother how do you expect me to do that? They have already heard me call Elijah my brother and I mentioned you but not my name I course just as brother."

"Well how about I send a vampire to try to kill the Gilbert brother of the double ganger and you just happen to be there to save him".

"Fine but don't send them for 2 days at least. I need to get reacquainted with Alex. Bye bye brother".

Okay that was chapter two2. Now I hope that you will REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW. More reviews could make me write faster. And be sure to tell you fanfiction friends about my story.


End file.
